This invention relates to a process for making fried snack products from mixtures of cereal products such as corn meal, water-soluble bran (oat, rice, etc.) and wheat or gluten flour, and the like as well as the unique dry snack product itself. One practice of the invention is particularly suitable for making extruded snack products containing a large amount of oat bran. The oat bran chip has a crunchy potato chip like texture, it exhibits a high degree of crispness, and lightness with a low amount of grittiness.